swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Vashii
Vashii Sareen was a powerful Human female Jedi Master serving the New Jedi Order, renowned for her reputation as the Master of Insight. She was the Jedi Master of Orin Shan, a member of the Jedi Council and a prominent figure within the Galactic Alliance, fighting in multiple wars and conflicts in order to maintain galactic peace. However, in 26 ABY, during the beginning of the Ancharus Crisis, Vashii was corrupted by the Arch Keeper under the Rage Plague, allowing her to embrace her inner demons, turning her into Exedra. Born on Alderaan, Vashii was raised by nobles, whom quickly discovered their daughter's Force-sensitivity. Eventually, Vashii was sent to the Jedi Order, where she became the padawan of Jedi Master Callius Pergon. During her time as Jedi Knight, however, Vashii witnessed the destruction of the Jedi due to Order 66, which took the lives of both her parents and her master. Vashii managed to escape the carnage, hiding on different planets with a new identity. After the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the establishment of the New Republic and the New Jedi Order, Vashii became a revered member of the Jedi Council. Sometime afterwards, she took on Orin Shan as her own Jedi Padawan. During the emergence of the Fallen Empire and the beginning of the Eternal War, Vashii became a Jedi General, battling these new powerful foes, as well as the Eternal Lords. With High Eternal Lord Kraven Voz revealed, Vashii enlisted Syn Zuko, Chesa "Ny" Flare and Leif To'Wan, and the rest of the Galactic Alliance to defeat the Fallen Empire, eventually succeeding. Three years later, Vashii would continue helping the New Jedi Order fight off the increasing threat of the Ascensional Empire, whilst combating the awakened fury of Ragnar the Black, an entity serving the Cult of Ancharus. During this time, Vashii was also infected by the Absolution, but was saved thanks to the efforts of Nullhiles and Chesa Flare. Following the defeat of the Ascensional leader Nova and Ragnar, Vashii made her padawan Orin a Jedi Knight. In 20 ABY, the Fallen Emperor Sycthian returned to the galaxy, forming the malevolent Callous Order. Vashii joined her allies, intending to end this Eternal War once and for all. However, after Sycthian conquered the galaxy, Vashii and her Alliance allies went into hiding on Rhen Var, forming the Galactic Resistance alongside Syn Zuko and Kaiden Fey. After Sycthian's defeat at the hands of Yana, Vashii bore witness to his betrayal and Null's death respectively, entering a final battle on Odessen against Sycthian and Yana. In 23 ABY, Vashii fought the White Legion, led by Supreme Lord Spectre. Seeking to learn an ancient ability called Force Breach, Vashii was unfortunately captured by Spectre's forces. She was ultimately freed, but after attempting to use the ability on Spectre, lost her Force-sensitivity as a result. After the White Legion war, Vashii remained conflicted on her loss and realized how weak and worthless she has become. In search for purpose, Vashii was found by the Arch Keeper, who granted her a second chance in becoming something greater than what she was through the Rage Plague. Becoming Exedra by joining Ancharus and his cult, Vashii battled her former allies and friends in the Ancharus Crisis, chief among them being her own padawan Orin Shan. With the return of Ancharus following the Battle on Csilla, Vashii possessed Orin as she led multiple attacks on the Core Worlds as well as Mandalore, killing Degard Korvac in the latter's takeover. Confronted finally on Balmorra, Vashii gave up after Orin was cured, begging for her death. However, as revenge for the death of his father, Rex Korvac killed Vashii in retribution. In the aftermath, Vashii was buried by a grief-stricken Orin. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born a Force-sensitive Human female on the Core World planet Alderaan in 37 BBY, the future Jedi Master Vashii Sareen was raised by two relatively obscure nobles. After discovering of their daughter's Force-sensitivity, they sought to have her train in the Jedi Temple to become a Jedi. Thus, Vashii was sent to the Jedi Order as a Jedi Youngling. After years of basic Jedi training, Vashii eventually became the padawan of esteemed Jedi Master and guardian Callius Pergon. In the years that followed, Vashii became a Jedi Knight. During her time as a fully-fledged Jedi, Vashii had multiple adventures with her Jedi Master and friends within the Jedi Order, but horrifically had to bare witness to the destruction of the Jedi Order and the execution of Order 66 in 19 BBY. She was exposed to the knowledge that both her parents died and that her master Callius Paragon perished during the would-be Galactic Empire's takeover of the Jedi Temple, killed personally by Anakin Skywalker. Through hars, but successful means, Vashii was able to escape the slaughter, hiding alone for many years in the Outer Rim, changing her identity and living out in exile to evade the Galactic Empire's wrath. Training Orin Shan After the destruction of the Galactic Empire and the establishment of both the New Republic and the New Jedi Order, Vashii successfully joined Luke Skywalker in his victory, and eventually became a revered member of the Jedi Council. Her power with the Force also rapidly grew during this period, in particular her ability of foresight, earning her the title of "Master of Insight" and a respectful reputation within the Republic and the Jedi Order. During this time, the Sith have returned once more, this time as the True Sith Empire, under the rule of Emperor Apocalyptos. A few months later, Vashii took on Orin Shan to become her new Jedi Padawan, sensing great untapped potential in the young prodigy. With Orin becoming Vashii's new student, she trained him under her insightful guidance, as he learned to hone the three Pillars of the Jedi; Force, Knowledge, and Self-Discipline. On one of his assignments assigned by Vashii, Orin was required to travel off-world. Elsewhere, he'd encounter the True Sith fanatic Yokan, and the two began a long-rivalry. Sometime during this period, Vashii came into contact with the Sith Lord Darth Imperius, the two learning each other's true names and becoming somewhat of rivals in the process. The Ancharus Crisis Becoming Exedra .]]After she was freed by Orin Shan from captivity and assisted in the defeat of Supreme Lord Spectre, causing the subsequent fall of the White Legion, Vashii lost her connection with the Force due to an attempted use of Force Breach at Spectre, which backfired and affected herself instead. Feeling defeated and useless, Vashii became more and more pessimistic over the next two years. However, everything changed in 25 ABY, a year before the beginning of the bloody Ancharus Crisis. Mediating alone in the Force cave besides her buried Jedi Master Callius Pergon, Vashii was approached by a mysterious hooded figure. Despite initially unfazed by his arrival, the figure then revealed himself to be the Arch Keeper, the leader of the Cult of Ancharus. The Arch Keeper used the Force to connect with Vashii to show her the endless cycle of violence throughout galactic history, the endless battle between Light and Dark, Chaos and Order. With Vashii stunned by this vision, the Arch Keeper then corrupted her with the Rage Plague, stating that she will now become her "true self now". The process, however, split her personalities in two, Vashii and the sadistic Exedra, a process made so that Vashii can gradually embrace her inner self, and become one with the darkness within her. Through the Rage Plague, Vashii (only as Exedra) was granted an artificial connection with Decidus, and by extension, the Force. Battle with the Alliance At the beginning of the long-awaited Ancharus Crisis in 26 ABY, Exedra used a powerful Force technique to split her body in two, so Vashii and Exedra could be at the same place at the same time. This immensely stressed out Exedra, but she persisted, with the temporary construct of Vashii significantly weakened. Exedra then revealed herself on Mandalore to the Galactic Alliance after they've dealt with a Mandalorian raid. Seeking Mand'alor Endra Dr'aan to find the Mask of Nullhiles, the group consisting of Kan Toth, Rex Korvac, Iseno Vizine, Kaiden Fey, Halten Vex and "Vashii" challenged the sorcerers. Threatening to burn down Mandalore, Exedra promptly engaged the Alliance, demonstrating her newfound powerful artificial Force powers and Lightsaber abilities. During the battle, Exedra "injured" her duplicate, but was ultimately forced into retreat. Despite this, the Cult of Ancharus infiltrated Mandalore and began orchestrating several terrorist attacks across the planet. Later, arriving on the True Sith Empire's capital of Dromund Kaas, Vashii as Exedra barged into the Kaas City Citadel to face Darth Kron, Darth Shayara, Murphy Reed, Kranak, Darth Argus and Pluto Janus. Warning them of the horrors to come, Exedra bore witness to the arrival of his ally, Tarkanas. After Tarkanas defeated the group and took the information he needed from Kron, the two servants of Ancharus vanished in a bright white light. Personality As Vashii To be added. As Exedra Ruthless, sadistic and incredibly powerful, Exedra is indeed a force to be reckoned with. As Vashii's dark personality, one she ultimately embraced, she is indeed a model member of the Cult of Ancharus. As Exedra, Vashii displays no morals, no empathy and no resistance to the will of Ancharus. Seeking to spread the feared Rage Plague across the galaxy alongside her ally Tarkanas, Exedra would do whatever it takes to achieve this goal, no matter the consequences. Exedra also enjoys battle and getting the upperhand, notably when she sadistically mocked her enemies during the Battle on Mandalore. She is also incredibly deceptive, fooling the Galactic Alliance that Exedra and Vashii were differently individuals entirely. Despite all these factors, Vashii as Exedra does demonstrate a calm and calculative side, notably when she approached the True Sith Empire, warning them of the horrors that she and her allies would unleash upon the galaxy, confident they could do nothing to stop it from happening. Although the Rage Plague greatly amplified her anger and desire for revenge against the Sith, she truly believes it showed her the truth about everything, including her true self. Vashii indeed believed that she was fighting for the right cause, as the battle between Order and Chaos headed by the Primordials wore down the Force itself, causing it to slowly deteriorate and die. Together with her new allies, Vashii wanted to save the galaxy and all life in the universe from destruction if the Force ceased to exist, and felt betraying her closest allies, friends and ideals was the only way to reach that goal. Powers and Abilities As Vashii To be added. As Exedra Exedra is an extremely powerful sorcerers, specializing in channeling the dark side of the Force in battle through an artificial connection with Decidus. She demonstrated her superiority over the Force, able to suspend and throw his opponents with ease. She is capable of shooting blasts, beams and torrents of purple Force lightning at her prey in different sizes. She's also able to manipulate the purple mist surrounding her body, creating tendrils from it to strangle her enemies. Furthermore, Exedra is a master duelist (since Vashii always was), and was capable of taking on multiple Jedi and mercenaries all at once without being exhausted. During the Battle on Mandalore with the Galactic Alliance, Exedra was able to split her body in two, but this was only to fool the Alliance since it took an immense toll on Exedra's body and greatly weakened her duplicate "Vashii" to the point of uselessness. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sorcerers Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Cult of Ancharus members Category:Deceased